


Blizzard Trapped (Ver2)

by Dragonstones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Lactation, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Male Lactation, Snowed In, Stuck in a Cabin, and tony is trying to help, bucky is freaking out, bucky lactating, tony is a grumpy little punk, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Tony and Bucky get caught in a blizzard after a mission. Both are not happy.Then Bucky's body starts to do something strange, taking both men by surprise.Please read the tags to see if this fic is for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Blizzard Trapped (Ver2)

**Author's Note:**

> Back in March, I said I'll be making a kinky version of this [one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019595). Well, here it is.  
I don't normally write something like this, but I wanted to try my hand at a random kink.  
So, I listed some kinks and under a generator to choose from. So here we are.  
There's no smut.

There was a plan. A quick get in and out plan. Go in, fuck up some important shit of the enemies and get the hell out. And don’t get caught in the process. See? Easy, simple. But anything with Tony Stark involved is never easy. No, the universe hated the man for some reason. So, of course, something had to go wrong. 

He and Bucky had gotten into the Hydra base with ease. The Winter Soldier was trained to be a shadow and indeed he was one. Bucky had slipped them both in without being detected. Tony’s part had gone smoothly too. He found the room that had the tech and went to work. Once done, the Hydra computers were completely worthless. Tony had turned then into husks. But, there’s something both didn’t take into account with going on this mission. 

A blizzard. 

A sudden fucking blizzard. At least they’ve made it to a small safe house before the snow picked up. 

“This is not what I call a vacation,” Tony grumbled, inventorying what he had on his suit. The water tank is half full, but that isn’t a problem. They can melt the snow if needed. The suit’s heater wouldn’t do the two any good. One has to be in the armor for that to work. And Bucky isn’t a small guy either. The only food the suit had was a couple of granola bars Tony stashed months ago. And the suit's power is low, almost dead.

“This isn’t ideal. For either of us.” Bucky grunts, something clattered on the cabin floor. Tony turns and sees a mess of blankets, pillows, and a metal pot. The inventor raised a brow but didn’t say anything. He’s noting the other’s posture. 

Bucky’s stance is very unique. While in battle the man’s body is rigged, rough. Like a tank. But when not fighting, he’s very lax. Shoulders slumped, arms dangle lazily and overall, at peace. But this isn’t what Tony’s seeing. Barnes is hunched a bit, flesh hand massaging his left ribs, fingers ghosting the pec. Was he injured while escaping? If he was, then he did not mention it to Tony. Without a doubt, Bucky would keep that to himself unless it’s seriousness. Like Rogers at some point. Must be a Super Soldier thing.

Though Tony can’t scold the other if he did hide an injury, not without making himself look like a fool in the process. How many injuries has he’d hidden from the team? 

“I’ll agree on that,” Tony said, watching the other pick up the metal pot and walk into the adjoined kitchen. The Cabin is small. The rooms— Kitchen, living, bath, and bed— are mere steps from each other. And only separated by doors. With the blankets in the living space, Tony concludes that Bucky wants them to stay close. They had barely any firewood and what they did was wet. “Suppose to be a routine mission to eliminate some Hydra tech and we get caught in a blizzard.” 

“It’s better than that goop monster from last week,” Bucky calls from the kitchen. The clanging of pots and creaking wood lets Tony know that Bucky is inventorying their supplies. Hopefully, they had enough to get them through the storm. 

But the mention of last week's villain sent a shiver of disgust down the Stark’s spin. 

“Don’t remind me!” Tony hissed, running a hand over his shirt. Like it’s been spread with a foul-smelling liquid. “That thing’s guts reeked! I had to take at least three showers.” 

“You weren’t drenched like I was, so stop complaining. I needed five showers.” Bucky snipped as he walked back into the living area, hands against his hips. 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll give you that.” Tony huffed, slithering into the pile of blankets. He counted three and they’re all rather thin. “Strange is still looking into what kind of creature it was. He said to tell him if there are any weird changes.” 

Tony pressed his face into the nearest pillow, it’s hard as a rock and flat as a brick. He glanced at Bucky and an eyebrow raised. The man seemed to be rigged, startled even. Tony noted that Bucky has his hands— both metal and flesh— against his pecs, squeezing. He also took note of the man’s expression. He’s worried. And it appears that he’s forgotten that Tony is there. This doesn’t seem right, Tony never sees Bucky worried. 

“You alright?” Tony asks, lifting his head from the pillow. 

Bucky jumps, his back hitting the door frame. His breathing was harsh from the start. “Yes, just...My ribs are feeling a bit sore.” 

“You sure you’re ok?” Tony questions again, sitting up. The little warmth he collected escaped. “I can have Friday give you a scan.” 

“I’m fine.” Bucky is quick to wave the other off. A little too quick for Tony’s liking, the engineer opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Bucky. “We should eat soon.” 

With that, the Super Soldier disappeared into the kitchen again.

* * *

“God, wish my stomach would just shut up already.” 

Tony curled himself around his growling belly. He and Barnes are back to back, blankets arranged into a makeshift nest around them. He’s thankful for how warm Super Soldier’s body temperatures ran. There was only one MRE and between the two, Barnes needed it the most. Tony had also given the granola bars to Barnes as well. This isn’t the first time he’s gone without eating. Did the growling of his stomach bother him? Yes, but there’s isn’t much to do about it now. Just as long as Barnes doesn’t— 

“I told you to eat most of the MRE,” Bucky sighs, pulling one of the thin blankets around his body tighter. “I don’t need to eat much to function.” 

Damn it! Here they go again. 

“Bullshit, Barnes. Your metabolism requires you to eat more. So, don’t give me that.” Tony growled abandoning his little cocoon on the floor, jumping to his feet. Eyes glaring at the one who needed the food most. Why does Tony get stuck with the stubborn ones? 

“But, you get hungry quicker than I!” Bucky snaps, standing from his spot and thrusting a finger into Stark’s chest. “You needed it most.” 

“Now, listen here, you son of a—” 

Tony hisses, thrusting his hand out and against one of Bucky’s pecs. He expected the other to push him back, get into his face and yell. But, instead the other yelped and backed away from Stark’s touch. Bucky’s hands flew to his chest and massaged, his face donned with a pained expression. Now Tony knows something is up. 

“Don’t do that! That hurts.” Bucky winced, taking a breath and letting his hands drop once the pain subsided. 

“Okay, Fir, give me a scan of Barnes,” Tony said, Snapping his fingers and the suite lighting up. causing Bucky to snap his gaze at that other. Face in a full panic. He even backed up a few steps and crossed his arms over his chest, as if to shield them from the scan. 

“No! Wait!”

“Scan complete.” Friday sounded. Tony nodded and looked at the scan. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but Barnes didn’t have any broken or fractured ribs. But, something is going on around his pecs. Tony opened his mouth to voice his question, but Friday piped up. “It appears Sargent Barnes is experiencing active milk glands.” 

“What—”

“The hell?” 

Bucky blinked and stared at his chest, Tony couldn’t help but stare as well. Friday’s ‘active milk glands’ ring in their heads over and over. The two didn’t think, they couldn’t think. What Friday had said sounded very...outlandish to both, how can male lactate? What the hell is going on? 

Bucky pressed himself against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He curls in on himself and startles mumbling to himself. Tony could only shake his head, still not believing what Friday had given. 

“F-Friday did the scan malfunction or something?” Tony spluttered, rubbing his face in confusion. 

“Everything is working normal, Boss.” Friday chirps. 

“So, Barnes is...lactating??” Tony blinks, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Friday had told both him and Bucky. The Super Soldier is lactating! Maybe he needed to look into Fri’s coding and see if something is off. 

“Correct.” Friday chirps again, almost amused by this situation. She’s starting to take after Tony a bit and he’s not thrilled about it. 

“This can’t be happening.” Bucky’s hiccuped voice sounds and Tony looks at the other. The man looks ready to have a full-blown panic attack, tears glistening in his steel-blue eyes. His lips quiver as his voice sounds small and fragile as he says; “It can’t.” 

“Well...it is?” Tony questions, his voice sounds just as fragile as Barnes. Though he has a hint of disbelief or is it? The engineer didn’t want to believe that Bucky is lactating, he doesn’t see evidence of it. Maybe Friday does have a malfunction and both he and the A.I. hasn’t noticed. But those thoughts were whisked away as Tony saw the uniform shirt damping in specific areas. “And...un...your leaking.” Tony gulped. 

Bucky looked down at his chest and shivered. His flesh hand cupped his pec and squeezed. The small dark spot grew as more milk damped his shirt. The assassin takes a shuddering breath, his voice almost cracking. “Oh god, what am I going to do?” 

“How are you lactating?” Tony scratched his head, then gestured to the other man’s chest. He can see the slight bulging of the milk filled pecs. “Let’s figure that out first.” 

“Fine, fine. Just…” Bucky’s voice trailed off in a sigh and rubs his chest, a pained expression drawn on his face. A whine leaves his lips. 

“What?” Tony asks, a brow raised. He can only imagine how uncomfortable the other felt.

“It hurts. A lot.” 

Well, that confirmed something at least. Tony didn’t know anything about lactation or how to deal with it. From what he knows, men don’t lactate. So, how the hell is Barnes lactating? Another whine from Bucky and Tony snaps his head at the other. He can see that the man’s flesh arm is under his shirt, massaging the sore pec. Tony shifted, he may find it strange that Bucky is lactating, but he can’t stand the other being in pain. He has to do something. 

“Right, Fir got any ideas on how to deal with Barnes' situation?” Tony asks his A.I., hopefully, there’s something that can be done. 

“Reliving the milk should help with the pain and pressure.” Friday hums. 

“And how do we do that?” Tony asks. He had taken a quick look around the cabin and didn’t find anything that would be useful for Barnes' situation. Though they had containers to store the milk if needed. 

“There doesn’t appear to be any kind of equipment to help with this in the cabin.” Friday chimes making Tony roll his eyes. The A.I. 's voice sounds before Tony could make a comeback. “So, there’s two options.” 

“And those would be?” Tony snorted, not like Friday would suggest anything outlandish for the two to do. 

“Mr. Barnes can squeeze the milk out manually or have assistance from another,” Friday says, a hint of smugness is in her voice. 

Never trust A.I.s. 

Never. 

“Fri...are you suggesting that—'' Tony coughs, letting himself fall into the pile of blankets. The man looks up to see Bucky shuffling to him, but stops the other with a shake of his head. 

“You did complain about being hung—” Friday’s voice cuts out and both men perk up. What happened? 

“Fri? Friday, are you there?” Tony stood up from where he was sprawled out from his fall and briskly stepped to the armor. He checked and cursed low, throwing his hands in the air. He had forgotten about something important with his Iron Man suit. “Out of power.” 

“So, what do you want to do?”

Tony turned around and stared at the other. What does he want to do? What is Barnes asking about? Tony didn’t see what he could do with a suit that’s out of power. Tony studied the man for a moment and noted how wet his shirt had become. Then it hit him. Barnes isn’t talking about the suit. 

“Are...are you serious?” Tony chokes. Could Barnes be serious about this? One option is for Bucky to squeeze the milk out of him, the other…

Tony didn’t want to think about it. 

“We were given our options.” Bucky sighs, sliding into the pile of blankets. He runs warmer than a baseline human, but he still didn’t like the cold. And his chest is heavy with milk. It hurts. But, he’s conflicted with what he should do. His mother had raised him to never waste food. And the thought of his milk going to waste... “So, what do you want to do?” he asks again. 

“R-really? You’re asking me?” Tony could understand why Bucky would be asking him. If Barnes didn’t want to squeeze the milk from him, then Tony would have to assist him. Barnes was being courteous. Instead of forcing a decision on both of them, he’s asking. Tony blinked but shook his head. He let himself fall back into the pile of blankets and curled up to Bucky’s closest side. Being mindful about not put pressure on the man’s bulging...er...plump pecs? Tits? He didn’t know what to call them. “What do you want to do?” 

“I-I’ve been one to never waste or refuse food. My Ma had a hard time feeding my sisters and I. Hydra…” Bucky’s breath shuttered at the mention of the organization. Tony couldn’t help himself and slipped his arm around the other’s waist. An act to keep the other in the present time and to let him know that Stark is there. “Hydra rarely feeds us. They would starve us— me— as punishment.” 

“So, the gist is; you'd rather nurse someone then let it go to waste?” Tony looked up to stare at Barnes’ face, but the other had turned his head away. Hair covered the man’s face. But from how red the sliver of the exposed neck looks...Tony started to feel a bit of sympathy for the man. The engineer sighs and slips his hand under the hem of Bucky’s shirt. “Tell anyone of this and Pepper with Rhoday will have a field day ruining you. Got it?” 

Tony hissed as he pulled the shirt up, his fingertips grazing over toned muscle and smooth skin. The engineer rolled himself so he was now straddling the other. Tony ignored the shiver from the other as the shirt was pulled over his chest. With the fabric partly out of the way, Tony can see just how red and angry Barnes’ nipples were. They leaked milk, making his chest sticky. He also noted that Bucky’s chest was plumper than bugling.

“Y-yes!” Bucky gasped in relief as his shirt is removed from his pecs. His head whipped so he could stare at the other. His face is full of red. He can’t believe Tony is doing this.“Thank you.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Tony mumbled and licked the trail of milk. Bucky shivered under him. “It’s sweet...like honey.” 

“That’s good?” Bucky questioned, not knowing if that’s a good thing or not. 

Tony didn’t answer, instead, he took a red teat into his mouth and sucked. Warm milk brushed into his awaiting mouth and Tony hummed. He could feel the body beneath him relax as he sucked. Just as Tony was finding his rhythm, Barnes had moved. This caused Tony’s mouth to dislodge from the nipple and milk to dribble down his chin. He looked at the other with an annoyed expression but watched as Bucky removed his shirt. 

“Sorry, I wasn't very comfortable.” Bucky blushed. He didn’t mean to disrepute Tony’s feeding, but his back was hurting and the wood floors were not the best mattress. Unfortunately, Bucky didn’t find a mattress in the cabin, so he’s stuck with the floor. And his shirt was soaked, there wasn’t a point for him to keep it on. Once comfortable in their little blanket nest, Bucky nodded at Tony. “Alright, let’s start this over, shall we?”

Tony hums, Bucky had pulled the blankets around them as tight as he could without tearing the fabric. So, he’s cocooned against the Super Soldier’s bare chest, head level with Bucky’s milk filled pecs. Tony sighed as he clamped his mouth around the teat he was sucking from before and started up again. He can feel the man relax beneath him and strong arms wrap themselves around his small frame.

Bucky smiled as he watched the smaller male nurse from him. Tony’s eyes are half-lidded, there’s even a little moan. Bucky runs his hand through the other’s hair as Tony nuzzles closer to his pec. Laying his head back, Bucky closes his eyes and allows the comfortable silence to fall on them. The only noise that is there is Tony’s sucking, which is startling to lull Bucky into sleep. He didn’t even notice when Tony had switched to his other nipple to suckle.

“Tired.” Tony yawns once he’s sucked Bucky dry.

“Sleep.” Bucky hums, rubbing circles on the man’s back. He smiles as Tony quickly falls asleep. “Sleep well, darling.”

Morning came faster than the two wanted. Bucky groans as a ray of sun land on his face. He didn’t want to get up from the warm cocoon of blankets. But, he knows that he has to. When Bucky checked himself, he was empty. His pecs are normal size than they were from last night and Tony seemed to be a bit disappointed. Bucky is delighted to no longer be lactating, but a small part of him is feeling a bit sorry for Stark. There’s no MREs, so no breakfast. And a hungry Stark is not an easy one to handle. The good thing is, rescue is coming. Friday had sent a distress call with the cabin’s location. 

“Remember, not a word.” Tony hissed. 

“I heard you loud and clear last night.” Bucky nods, petting the man on the head. 

“Good.” Tony swatted Bucky’s hand away, but the other laughed. Then something comes to Tony’s mind. 

“Do you think that goop monster is the reason you were lactating?” 

Bucky rubbed his chin with his flesh hand and hummed. “Probably. I did notice that for a while my chest was sore, but I didn’t think much about it.” 

“Hmm, We’ll ask Strange about it.” Tony nods. 

“Thanks for the help. I appreciate it.” Bucky leans into Tony and kisses the man softly on the lips. 

“Of course.” Tony chuckles. 

“No, really,” Bucky hums, “Thank you, Darling.” 

“Now let’s see if this instant coffee is worth a damn.” Bucky hummed. 

“Bet it’s not.” 

“You’re probably right,” Bucky says, setting a fire up to boil some water. “But, it’s easier to handle you when you’ve had coffee.” 

“You know me so well.” Tony hums. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Darling.” 


End file.
